Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom is a female school-age Earthpony and a member of the Apple family. She is the younger sister of Applejack and Big McIntosh and granddaughter of Granny Smith. Apple Bloom is one of the founding members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club/"secret" society devoted to helping ponies earn their cutie marks, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. She is varyingly called Apple Blossom and Apple Boom in some other media and promotional material Character Development and Design Foals such as Apple Bloom were inspired by Ember's G1 Earth pony counterpart.678Apple Bloom was designed by Lauren Faust for her "pitch bible" for the show in 2008. She was named Appleseed, but the name ran into some copyright issues, leading to the current name.9 During a question-and-answer session on Twitter regarding season one, Faust was asked, "So... Apple Bloom wearing a Blossom-esque bow... Intentional or serendipitous?" and answered, "Neither, really. Big red bows on young girls is a old visual icon. Many characters before Blossom have had it."10 Minutes later, she was further asked, "so the CMC-PPG comparisons are just coincidence?" and answered, "I was aware of the similarity, but it wasn't a purposeful nod to PPG (or Kiki's Delivery Service, either.)"11Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls—not to be confused with G1 Earth pony Blossom—and Kiki's Delivery Service have since been referenced in the respective forms of Friends Forever 16 Unnamed Filly - Blossom and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Issue #30 cover RI. An audition script that uses Gilda's original name, Grizelda,12 lists Apple Bloom's age as seven and gives her the description "Apple Bloom is an 'every girl'. She should sound as authentic of a child as possible. She's a little spitfire, but not a tomboy; she needs energy and presence, but enough range to play the sensitive parts." The script consists of two scenes, one each from Applebuck Season and Griffon the Brush Off, with Apple Bloom in place of Spike.13 Apple Bloom shares her color scheme with several previous-generation ponies: Candy Apples' G3 counterpart Candy Apple, another Earth pony; G3 Earth pony Sunshimmer, who resembles Sunset Shimmer; Sunburst's G1 Earth pony counterpart, a Mountain Boy Pony; and G3/G3.5 Fiesta Flair, an Earth pony who was only featured in the direct-to-video productions. Apple Bloom shares her talent at carpentry, art and design with Toola Roola's G3/G3.5 counterpart Toola-Roola, who later became one of the Core 7 ponies. She also shares her coat and mane colors with Bright Mac. She is voiced by Michelle Creber, who for seasons one through three also provides the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom's cutie mark in merchandise and promotional material was designed by layout artist Kat Stenson prior to her work on the show. Apple Bloom's name is spelled as "Applebloom" in the credits of Equestria Games, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Bloom & Gloom, and sometimes in IDW comics and as "AppleBloom" in the credits of Just for Sidekicks. In a mid-May 2017 Twitter conversation, Jim Miller stated that the CMCs' Flash rigs are the same as S1.14 Personality She has a thick Southern American accent like Applejack, but it tends to fade when she talks to someone she does not like or wants to prove herself to. Together with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, she forms the Cutie Mark Crusaders so they can find their place in the world. Apple Bloom knows martial arts and is skilled at design and carpentry, as shown by the speed with which she renovates Applejack's old treehouse for the Crusaders' use. Category:My Little Pony friendship is magic characters Category:Females Category:Cutie mark crusaders